Mi mejor navidad
by Just.A.Common.Girl
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha pasará solo la navidad, pero Sakura no quiere que sea así.- Una visita inocente y una noche ardiente.- Lemon Rated M aunque no esté muy segura de que sea el correcto. . //Dedicado a Akari Uchiha : //


**Hola! Aqui vuelvo yop :B a joderles la existencia con otro fic o_ó es MUY malo... Pero denle una mini oportunidad, si?? es mi primer lemmon! TToTT no sean malitos u_ú  
En fin, lo que sigue es una completa porquería asi que... pss.... no sé... lea el que quiera, pero si no les gusta, yo se los advertí n.n**

**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishi-sama (me lo regalás, kishimoto-sama?- kishi: nouu ^^) la vida es cruel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TTwTT**

* * *

**Mi mejor navidad **

--

Sakura caminaba por las calles de Konoha buscando al ex vengador.

¿Para qué? Sencillo. Quería entregarle a Sasuke un regalo.

Es que era navidad y quería darle su regalo.

Después de haber vuelto, ese mismo año, era la primera navidad que volvería pasar con sus amigos y deseaba hacérsela inolvidable.

--

Vio a todos sus amigos ese día; desde Ino hasta a sus senseis, pero no a Naruto ni mucho menos a Sasuke…

¡UN MOMENTO! ¡ESO ES!

Ese par de imbéciles de amigos que tenía seguramente se pasaron el día entrenando en el lugar de siempre… lugar donde no se le ocurrió buscar nunca. _Qué idiota puedo ser a veces- _se dijo.

Dio un paso y no pudo continuar ya que escuchó a su mejor amigo gritando.

-¡TEME! ¡YA VERÁS, DATTEBAYO!

-Hmp, Usuratonkachi – Sakura se puso algo nerviosa al oír _su _voz.

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ, BAKA!

Negó con la cabeza. ¿Es que no se iba a terminar nunca? Siempre peleando… parecían un par de niños inmaduros, y ahora que Sasuke había vuelto ya no parecían recordar todo lo que pasó porque todo volvió a ser como antes.

-SAKURA-CHAN!- escuchó a lo lejos.

-Naruto…- murmuró la kunoichi de ojos jade.

-Hola, Sakura-Chan – saludó su amigo rubio.

-Ohaiyo, Naruto- respondí- Ohaiyo, Sasuke-Kun.

-Hmp- pronunció apenas el Uchiha y se fue.

Sakura bajó la mirada. Otra vez lo ojos que la escrutaban fríamente, otra vez el odio y la molestia que le causaba a su compañero… otra vez era rechazada por él.

-No te preocupes, Sakura-Chan, el teme es un baka… no le hagas caso, no sabe lo que se pierde.- explicó Naruto tratando de reconfortarla.

-Gracias, Naruto-

--

Unas horas más tarde se encontraban todos en un salón de baile en Konoha, festejando la llegada de la navidad.

Cada una de las chicas lucían vestidos de galas, todas muy lindas, bien maquilladas y arregladas; y los chicos vestían elegantes con trajes, generalmente negros. Pero habían dos personas solas: un chico que se rehusó a asistir y una pelirrosa que se sentía fatal.

-Oye, Frentona, ¿qué haces ahí? ¡Ven a bailar!- exclamó la rubia, Ino.

-No quiero, Ino-cerda- respondió Sakura a regañadientes.

-¿Te vas a pasar todo el día lamentándote por el vengador? ¡No vale la pena! Anda ya –trató de animarla- que ya casi son las doce y no has bailado ni hecho nada en toda la noche.

-¡¿LAS DOCE!?- preguntó, más bien, gritó la kunoichi

-emm…. Sí, ¿Por qué?- cuestionó su amiga

-Tengo que irme, adiós- dijo apresuradamente Sakura y se fue.

--

Minutos más tarde sus pies la llevaban por inercia a la casa del Uchiha.

Se paró sorprendida por su rapidez y se cuestionó más de diez veces si entrar o no… pensó que le podría molestar su molestia presencia y estuvo dispuesta a alejarse pero sus impulsos y sus ganas de verlo pudieron más y tocó la puerta.

/Mientras tanto/

-hmm…Sasu-keee….-Kun….-murmuraba con placer y excitación una chica pelirrosa.

Ella estaba debajo de él, con su cuerpo perlado por el sudor; sus manos entrelazadas y sus respiraciones entre cortadas. La habitación inundada de gemidos de placer y la excitación y deseo rodeándolos. Juntos llegando a la cumbre, casi tocando el cielo con las manos.

Solo una última estocada, una última embestida para llegar al placer extremo.

Sakura agarrando su rostro y plantándole un beso apasionado y tierno… mientras preparaba su último movimiento.

-TOC TOC-

Se despertó agitado y con un GRAN problema entre sus piernas. Otra vez soñando cosas indebidas… ¡Y con Sakura! No entendía lo que esa niña le había hecho, pero lo estaba volviendo loco de deseo y…aunque no quisiera admitirlo, también de amor.

_-Hmp, quién demonios vendrá a molestar a estas horas- _pensó mirando el reloj, faltaban unos minutos para las doce.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró lo que no se esperaba.

Una joven de su edad, cabello rosa hasta la espalda, piel blanca, contextura pequeña, curvas proporcionadas y ojos verde jade hermoso, se encontraba parada en su puerta.

-Qué quieres?!- preguntó tratando de sonar frío, disimulando bastante bien las ganas que tenía de hacerla suya en ese instante. _Pero es que ese vestido rojo le sienta tan bien *¬*… ¡Hey! ¡Un momento! ¡¿Por qué pensé eso?!... Haruno, me estás volviendo loco…_

-Sasuke-Kun?- _Kami… ¿podía ser tan inocente y sexy a la vez?_

-oO Sasuke? ¿Pasa algo?-

-¡No! No pasa nada, ¡vete! _Antes de que me descontrole y te lleve a mi cuarto. _

_-"¡no! ¡Basta!"-_

-Basta qué, Sasuke-Kun?-

-Nada, nada-

-Bien, me…me…yo…yo…-

-Vete-

-Pero yo quería darte tu regalo, sé que no es mucho, pero al menos es algo… además quería ofrecerte mi compañía… tu sabes, no me gustaría que pases solo esta noche…-

En un impulso la jaló hacia adentro y cerró la puerta. Con deseo contenido aprisionó a la muchacha contra la pared y la miró fijamente.

-Sas…- no pudo decir más porque el shinobi la cortó de un beso.

Fue un beso suave, ya que él quería esperar a ver si respondía o no. Ella, por su parte, seguía en un shock producto de la repentina acción del moreno, pero pasaron los segundos y su inner le reprochó el por qué no le estaba correspondiendo y entonces comenzó a mover sus labios contra los del joven.

Él se sorprendió pero aumentó la intensidad, lamiendo sus labios, pidiendo entrar a su cavidad y saborearla… Ella se lo permitió.

El beso se tornó más apasionados, cada uno movía sus labios con frenesí y desespero, mientras sus lenguas danzaban.

La falta de oxígeno pronto les obligó a separarse y sin perder tiempo arremetieron de nuevo. Era increíble como habían llegado a al punto en que el Uchiha estaba llevando a la ojijade a su recámara.

Abrió la puerta desesperadamente mientras la besaba hambriento. Quería más y más de ella, mucho más, y ella también lo quería… se deseaban mutuamente y ninguno estaba dispuesto a detener sus actos.

La depositó en su cama suavemente, mientras de fondo se oían los estallidos de la pirotecnia y miles de lucecitas multicolores asomaban en el cielo. Ambos se dieron cuenta de la hora, ya eran las doce.

-Feliz Navidad- susurró contra los labios de su amado antes de recibir un beso sincero, lleno de ternura y amor. Su regalo.

-Feliz Navidad- le dijo el al romper aquella muestra de cariño y siguió.

Siguió besándola empezando por su boca, dejando un camino mojado de besos hasta su cuello y el nacimiento de sus pechos. Dejó sus marcas, probando así que desde aquel momento en que se hicieran uno sería de él, solo de él… _Y él de ella. _

Mordió cada parte de piel expuesta dejando algunos moretones en la nívea piel de la Haruno.

Masajeó y tocó a su antojo uno de sus senos tras el vestido que había llevado a la fiesta mientras su boca entretenía la de ella. Bajó sus manos contorneando su figura, deleitándose la vista con cada parte de ella, y comenzó a desnudarla. Quitó los tirantes del vestido lentamente, tan lento que quemaba, y también de forma sensual, como si quisiera vivir el momento y recordarlo siempre.

Pasó sus manos por la estrecha cintura de la pelirrosada llevándose consigo el resto de la prenda dejándole solamente en ropa interior frente sus ojos. Una vez más la besó con vehemencia y necesidad.

Ella, por su parte, no se hacía de rogar. Pasó sus pequeñas y delicadas manos de mujer por la ancha espalda del hombre, masajeándole y dibujándole círculos imaginarios con las yemas de sus dedos; subió y bajó sus manos, sujetándole para obligarlo a besarle de nuevo. Quitó la camisa de Sasuke, besó su cuello y sus hombros, mordiendo en algunas partes donde su labial había dejado marca.

Sus manitas se dirigieron al cinturón y forcejearon un buen rato, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y se sacó los pantalones rápidamente, feliz por liberar de una vez la causa de su molestia.-

Sasuke despojó con ferocidad las últimas prendas de la kunoichi dejándola completamente desnuda frente a él.

-Eres…preciosa- le dijo. Ella se sonrojó.

La besó con ternura y una vez más bajó. Besó su cuello y sus pechos. Siguió descendiendo por su plano vientre y se internó en un lugar más íntimo.

Sakura al sentirlo arqueó la espalda y aferró sus manos a la sábana, mordiendo al mismo tiempo su labio inferior en un intento desesperado de acallar los gemidos que se empecinaban en salir.

Sasuke seguía con su trabajo, lamiendo y estimulando el pequeño botoncito: el punto de placer de la chica. Sintió como la pelirrosa se arqueaba más y la sintió temblar, entonces supo lo que venía: Sakura había tenido su primer orgasmo. Él estaba más que contento de tener a su compañera en esas condiciones, tal como en sus sueños, tan expuesta y débil, por así decirlo. Dejó el lugar que ocupaba antes para besarla en los labios, cosa que ella respondió sin dudarlo, arremetiendo con pasión y mucha excitación.

El Uchiha ya no aguantaba más, quería tomarla allí mismo, pero sabía que su molestia jamás había estado con un hombre antes, así que para relajarla comenzó a estimularla de nuevo.

Metió un dedo en su estrecha cavidad, luego dos y tres. Empezó a moverlos, dentro y fuera, notando lo mojada que estaba al mismo tiempo que estimulaba su clítoris con el dedo pulgar. Cuando tuvo su segundo orgasmo supo que estaba lista.

Pero ella no iba a dejar las cosas así.

En un descuido de su amante, cambió de posiciones, quedando ella arriba de él. El lado pervertido de la joven salió a la luz.

Lo acarició y besó, bajando por su abdomen, notando sus abdominales similares a una deliciosa tableta de chocolate. Acarició sus piernas haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de su compañero. Se fue acercando lentamente donde una gran erección se notaba entre los boxer del muchacho.

Se los arrebató con furia, con ganas de ver lo que había adentro, y se quedó pasmada cuando divisó el miembro erecto de su amigo esperando por ella. Sus manos lo agarraron con cierto temor y pena, mientras lo miraba a los ojos y notaba cómo se tensaba.

Comenzó brindándole unas caricias suaves, subiendo y bajando sus manos por el tronco, aumentando de a ratos la rapidez. Poco a poco acercó su rostro al miembro del Uchiha hasta quedar frente a él, y lo introdujo lentamente en su boca.

Sasuke estaba perdiendo la batalla, cuando ella lo acercó a sus labios y lo rozó se sintió desfallecer, y una ola de placer lo invadió por completo.

Sakura beso la punta del glande. Luego empezó a lamerlo, desde la punta hasta el fondo, y lo introdujo todo en su boca.

El pelinegro no sabía si resistiría, y entonces se cuestionó si en verdad no había estado con un hombre nunca, pues lo hacía muy bien. Y sin quererlo se vino en la boca de ella, quien se sorprendió pero no desperdició ni una gota de su semen. Subió y lo besó en los labios, dándole de probar su esencia.

Pronto volvió a incitarlo de nuevo, hasta que estuvo otra vez erecto. En eso, Sasuke se posicionó sobre ella y la besó. Su cercanía provocó que sus sexos se rozaran, excitando a ambos.

Él abrió sus piernas y se acomodó en ellas, introduciendo la punta de su miembro en la cavidad de ella. Estaba estrecha y apretaba, muestra de que sí era virgen.

En ese momento un sentimiento de felicidad lo llenó por saber que sería el primer hombre en su vida… _"Y el único" _pensó con orgullo.

Entró poco a poco hasta sentir una barrera que se interponía… De una sola estocada la rompió mientras sentía un gemido de dolor por parte de su amante. Se quedó un rato así, esperando a que se acostumbrara, mientras le daba cortos besos en los labios tratando de aliviarla.

Cuando estuvo lista, enredó sus piernas en las caderas de él incitándole a continuar. Él la embistió, cada vez más rápido. La chica se limitaba a gemir en alto su nombre en tanto se aferraba a las sábanas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando las estocadas se hicieron mucho más rápidas ella se abrazó al portador del sharingan, clavándole las uñas en la espalda. Él también se aferraba a ella, escondiendo su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello, mientras sus hebras rosadas, que se agitaban por el movimiento de sus cuerpos, le hacían cosquillas.

Pronto la kunoichi se tensó y se arqueó mientras un espasmo la recorría entera. Ella llegó al clímax y él, tras las últimas estocadas, tocó el cielo también junto a su "mujer".

-Te amo- le susurró Sakura entre suspiros de cansancio.

-Yo también- le respondió él intentando regularizar su respiración.

Salió de ella a regañadientes y la acomodó. Se acomodó él y la atrajo por la cintura, plantándole un beso corto en los labios.

Ambos cayeron rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

"-_Empezaré a amar las navidades… porque esta fue:_

_Mi mejor navidad."_

* * *

**Una reverenda mierda ò.ó**

**Esto se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga (L) que la quiero mucho mucho (Que extrañamente, y casi por un milagro, le gustó oÔ (?) ):-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_No tenía planeado conocerte, dudé cuando te hablé, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Me inspiraste mucha confianza, y a la primera palabra supe que serías alguien muy importante para mí. OMG! Eres tan parecida... Eres mi alma Gemela, como siempre nos llamamos, Akari. Quiero agradecerte por estar, por aconsejarme, por volverme loca y compartir locuras; quiero agradecerte por ser quien sos y haberme aceptado como tu amiga. Y le quiero agradecer al destino (*Akemi se acuerda de Neji- OwO-) el haberte conocido. _

_-_

_Siempre serás mi mejor amiga. _

_-_

_Te deseo una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo, y deseo, yo, para mí y con toda mi alma, que no sea el último en que nos saludamos._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_T__e quiere demasiado, más que a ella misma:_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-Akemi Uchiha-_

l

l

PD: sigo esperando tu fic ¬¬


End file.
